A love lost is a love gained
by baby belikov
Summary: renee lies to phil and bellas there to catch him and help him they then reveal a big secret
1. Chapter 1

**A love lost is a love gained.**

ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNWERS I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND ANY CHARACTORS THAT YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE THAT MAY APPEAR LATER IN THE STORY.

All mistakes are mine and sorry for punctuation i'm not got at the coma business so I apologise profusely for that xx enjoy xx

**Chapter one**

Thank god Renee's away I cant cope with her yelling and bitching. I guess your wondering why i'm happy that my wife is about an hour from me, well you see she's a bitch for you to know why ill have to start from the beginning. I'm Phil Dwyer i'm 21 and I'm married to Renee whose 35 years older than me making her 56, yes guys I said 56 to be honest I don't even know why I married her its not like i'm not fit because I am I'm the quarter-back for the Indianapolis colts. We've won the last 5 super bowls, were also the best team around. Anywhere where were we oh yes I remember we was fine at first but I found her in bed, with her ex-husband Charlie swan they don't know that I know. 2 years ago their daughter Isabella swan came to live with us, mind you don't let her hear you call her that, she prefers Bella. She's 18 and I needed someone to talk to, so I told her what I found and she's supported me, with all the choices I made even the divorce, I'll be telling Renee about as soon as she walks through the door. Also with the help of Bella I've packed everything she owned before she meet me, I'll give the rest to charity I'm also kicking her out after she signs the papers. I've arranged for Charlie to be here about 5 minutes after she gets home. I guess your wondering what will happen to Bella well you see, since she's 18 she can make the choice to stay with me or go, when I asked her she told me she wanted to stay which I'm happy about. Since there's only 2 years between us I've fallen in love with my little belle. Wow I must have been stuck in my thoughts longer than I thought, because looking at the time I better go get Bella since Renee's almost home.

"Bella" I yell up the stairs you see, the house is big so you have to shout to be heard, "coming babe" I hear before I hear the sound of Bella running down the spiral staircase, "ok I'll be waiting in the kitchen" I start making us some coffee as I sense Bella behind me, she asks "what's up baby?" I turn around and rest against the island in the middle of the kitchen, and a grin crosses my face as I reply "I'd say my cock but since your mothers almost home I don't think it will work". Bella sees past the façade and wraps her arms around me, as I lift her to sit on the island and reassures me by saying, "awwww babe it's going to be fine don't worry, and I'll be beside you the whole time she's here". I pick her up and carry her to the living room couch, to wait for Renee to get back as Bella sits I rest my head in her lap. She starts running her fingers through my hair although, she falters as we hear the door open and close. I don't move as I gain comfort from Bella by staying like this, but Renee knows its bad news as that's the only time me and Bella do this. With a sigh I sit up and say "Renee we need to talk", after I say this I watch as Renee stiffens and says, "why? About what? I haven't done anything". I just shake my head and reply with, "Renee you and I both know your sleeping with Charlie, god even Bella knows, so I want a divorce the papers are on that table there just sign them, then leave your keys for the house and the car I bought you, and all the cards, not that it makes much difference since I had them cut off, id hurry because Charlie's outside waiting for you and all your things are at his, and don't try to take Bella she wants to stay here, I wouldn't have made it through, the past 2 years if it weren't for her. So bye and don't let the door slam you on the arse on the way out". I lay back down and we hear the pen stop writing on the paper, but its to late she's signed them. Bella giggles as we hear Renee try to put on a cute voice and say, " but baby I love you" Bella smirks at me and says, " look Renee you don't love Phil you just love the life he gave you, the fame the money need I go on and I'm pretty sure Phil told you to leave", Renee turns red and shouts, " Isabella don't you dare call me that, or talk to me like that I'm your mother". Bella just laughs and reply's "thanks but if I had a mum she wouldn't be a home wrecker, or a whore, so I don't think your my mother now will you just fucking leave already". Renee leaves and I smile a real smile at Bella, for the first time in months now that I feel free.

A few hours later I look at Bella and say "come on were celebrating sooooooo were going shopping" bella's face lit up its funny because Bella used to hate shopping before I came along. She giggles and asks "does that include Victoria secrets?" I grin "of course but only if you model them for me" Bella giggles again replying with "when don't I?" I smile up at Bella then sit up I take her hands in mine and look her in the eye when I do that I say "Bella what i'm about to say I mean I love you I have done for a while now" Bella sighs and says "Phil I know you do and you know that I love you the only reason we couldn't be together is because of Renee also there's to be no fucking till the divorce has gone through got it?" I sat thinking for a few

seconds when something clicked "yes but you dint say nothing about this" as I finished I leant forward and brushed my lips against Bella's then went back for more with more force as I pull away to smile Bella curls her fingers into my hair and pulls me back for more I run my tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance which she willingly gave and our tongues fighting for dominance.

After we finish our heavy make out session e walk outside to the car passing the rose gardens that thanks to Bella is overflowing with many different kinds and colours of roses I smile at her as I see her admiring them letting go of her hand I tell her to wait for me at the car as I disappear into the rose garden I find the rose Bella didn't know I'd planted it was a rare type of rose I to some shears and chopped of a open rose and made sure to take off the thorns making my way back to Bella I'm shocked to see Bella lounging on the hood of my brand new custom made Bugatti Veyron its black with silver doors and each side of the bonnet is silver but its not the fact that its new or expensive its that Bella looks fucking amazing leaning back like she is. Hiding the rose I walk up to Bella after getting over the shock of Bella sat how she was I give her a kiss and say "Bella I got something I know you've wanted for ages" as I pull out the rose she gasps I know why though the rose looks amazing its black as the night with hot pink tear drop shapes on the petals. I pull Bella off the bonnet and open the door for her and she gives me a kiss thank you for the rose and opening the door for her after Bella climbs in I walk round to my side and climb in Bella practically moans when I start the car up. Heading towards the mall I hold Bella's hand only letting go to change gears as we arrive at the mall people stop and stare parking up I shut off the engine and climb out even more people staring at me knowing who I am I carry on around to open Bella's door and hold out my hand to help her out after Bella climbs out she kisses me thank you giggling as she hears people gasp keeping hold of her hand I lock the car and we walk towards the mall entrance talking as we walk past a young couple the boy says "hey isn't that Phil Dwyer the quarter-back" the girl reply's with "yeah and?" the boy answers her with "I haven't seen him look that happy in years that's all babe" Bella giggles and says " how long do you think before all there friends know?" I smile and shake my head and say "as long at it takes for them to type the text and for the text to get to the other phone and their friends to open it babe" we both start laughing at that. Bella spots Victoria secrets and drags me in there gasping as we enter seeing that it's bigger than last time and it's been refurbished it's now a pink and blue colour the lights now giving off the effect of candles, Bella spotting the babydolls pulls me over to them the declares "pick any you want I'll wear them" looking through them I pick a lace see through play suit in blue, pink, black and purple then a black one with leopard print down the middle and some nice silk ones and some cotton ones that I grabbed one of each colour of. After I finished picking Bella pulled me over to the 2 piece sets while picking them Bella wrapped her arms around me and said "babe if you've caught on I said no fucking I didn't say nothing about making love" hearing this I grinned whispering to Bella "I love you baby" Bella being Bella responded with "and I love you too". We made our way to the changing rooms I collared someone and asked for the v.i.p. changing room he asked " you do know you have to pay extra for that?" I just looked at him like he was crazy then asked "do you know who I am?" when he nodded yes I then said "then you know I'm not bothered I want to use the v.i.p. changing room thank you" he then asked us to "follow him" as we did he lead us to the room the left us to ourselves I locked the door after we walked in and told Bella to go try some on. Looking around the room you can see why it costs it got ruby red walks with spot lights a comfy black sofa then the best part next to the changing room is a cat walk as Bella came out wearing a see-through lace play suit in purple it looked amazing on her and as she reached the end turned so her back was to me then spread her legs and bent over looking at me through her legs but as she bent over the lace started to rise higher and higher which made me harder and harder. After Bella had model all but one she picked out that she wont let me see we left the room to go pay for them and the room I was still curious as Bella used my card to pay but kicked me out the shop so I couldn't see what she picked I got an Idea and rang her favourite restaurant and made reservations as Bella exited the shop she handed me the bags well all but one I took her to a formal dress shop for a dress for tonight Bella finally settled on a blood red dress tube dress with a black belt to go around her waist and some red satin shoes with black lace over the top we then picked my suit well I say we Bella picked it. We went to a few more stores then made our way to the car we was lucky today that the paparazzi didn't turn up I helped Bella into her car again and then climbed in myself starting the car up I take up to bella's favourite hotel and ask for the best room they did when we got our key we went up to the room and I told Bella to get showered and dressed in her dress as I had a surprise for her I then called for my limo and told him when to arrive I hung up and got myself dressed in my suit and found something I could use as a blind fold as Bella made her way out of the bathroom she looked amazingly sexy and hot but at the same time cute I walked over for a kiss then told her the limo was waiting as Bella checked herself in the mirror one last time we walked down to the lobby to get to the limo the driver got out and opened to door for us as Bella slid in I told him not to say where were going as it's a surprise as we drew close I put the blind fold on Bella as the door opened I helped Bella get out and stood her in front of the restaurant and took the blind fold off she gasped as she saw where we was and then gave me a kiss thank you as we walked in I told them my name and they lead us to our table we ordered a bottle of the finest white wine they did Bella then picked rack or lamb marinated in a honey syrup served with mash and vegetables I ordered the same after we finished and I paid the bill we walked to the pier and I stood behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist an gave her a long heated kiss then rested my chin on her shoulder an old couple passed while we stood there and we heard the old lady say "awe Sid they looked sooooooo in love" Bella giggled after they left and then giggled we then made our way back to the limo then climbed in and I told the driver Dave to " take us to the hotel" Bella just curled up into me for the drive back I then carried her from the limo up to our room when we go there I put her down and followed her as she pulled a chair from the table and put it near the bed then Bella then undid my suit jacket then threw it onto the sofa then undid my tie and threw that to join the jacket as Bella undid the top few buttons of my shirt I toed of my shoes and socks and kicked them out the way I as them pushed down to the seat and was told to stay Bella grabbed the mystery bag and went into the bathroom as she changed I thought about how happy I was. 5 minutes later Bella emerged wearing a pure white silk babydoll I grew hard as Bella walked straight passed me towards the iPod docking station and put on grind on me by pretty Ricky as it started Bella started to sway using her hips as soon as it said grind on me Bella turned so her back was to me then started grinding her ass into my cock making me grow harder as the next verse started she turned straddled my legs and started grinding again as soon as he said make um ride like a see-saw Bella rocked her hips back and forwards into my rock hard cock Bella then continued grinding till the song finished all that was left in the room was the sound of our heavy breathing I then picked Bella up and laid her gently on the bed and then got rid of my shirt and dress pants then climbed back on the bed hovering over her I kissed her deeply then thrust my tongue into Bella's mouth making her moan my hands started to rub her nice 36DD tits my thumb gliding over her hardened nipples I then slide my hands down to the edge of the babydoll top then lent back and took it off her I gasped at the sight she looked so sexy laid there naked I lent down and took one hardened peak into my mouth and playing and pinching the other after a while Bella was a moaning mess wet and so close to cumming I then travelled down and let my tongue run through her warm folds I then started to suck on her clit and let two fingers work her pussy after a while she was close so I added another finger and bite lightly on her clit as soon as I bite she came screaming "oh Phil ohhh mmmmm baby lick it all up Phil lick it" so I did as told and licked her clean sliding up her body I slid my cock into her warm wet heat and started to slowly move in and out getting faster the more she moaned I felt her walls flutter so I flicked her clit which sent her over the edge milking my cock for everything it had as I groaned out her name after we gained out breath we laid on the bed Bella curled into my side with her head resting on my chest Bella yawned so I kissed her and told her to "go to sleep baby" as her breathing evened out my last conscious thought was on how much I love Bella and how happy she made me. Waking up the next morning I saw…

Hi guys thanks for reading please be nice this is the first chapter of my first ever fan fiction and my first ever lemon the song is grind on me by pretty Ricky I don't own it and please leave reviews and constructive criticism is welcome one again thank you for reading

Mawh

Baby Belikov x x x x x x x x x x x


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys sorry for not updating lately my dad leaves for Iran soon so I'm spending time with him he leaves on Tuesday so ill update soon after that thinks for being patien baby Belikov


End file.
